


The (Fake) Wedding Date

by sultrysweet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:39:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sultrysweet/pseuds/sultrysweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara mentioned to Cat that Lois and Clark are getting married and that she has a plus one. Next thing Kara knows, she's showing up at the Kent farm with Cat at her side and starts to wonder why she let Cat join her. Cat, who still holds a grudge against Lois Lane and wants nothing more than to wreck her big day. But Cat gets under more than just Lois' skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Fake) Wedding Date

**Author's Note:**

> I'm estimating this to be around 4 chapters. 
> 
> Supercat Week, Day 2: Fake Dating AU

Cat's hand was on her back as soon as they stepped out of the town car. _The freaking town car._ They were in Smallville for her cousin's wedding at her cousin's childhood farmhouse and Cat had ordered them a town car. It was just one of many things throughout the week long preparation for the wedding weekend that Cat took control over as though she was the one doing Kara a favor by being there. Kara shouldn't have expected anything different, but she was still baffled by how Cat seemed to run the show while Kara was the one to nervously fidget like an outsider.

Cat's hand remained on Kara's back for another moment and Kara didn't understand it. No one was there to greet them on the dirt road driveway, so it couldn't have been for show. Aside from that, no longer being Cat's assistant made it easier for them to talk about things outside of work, but it didn't make them close enough to touch. Not like that. Not with a hand on the center of the other’s back, just a small slip away from resting almost indecently lower.

They continued to stand in front of the town car, who's driver Cat hadn't yet dismissed, with a view of a quaint house and nearby red barn. Kara hoped for everyone's sake that the house had a guest room or a few couches, because if Cat had to spend even one night in a barn she was sure the older woman would set it all on fire and claim it was an accident. And she’d claim it as she tucked the lighter in her pants pocket and nudged her choice of accelerant behind one of the unaffected bales of hay with her foot.

"Well, we should probably let someone know we're here," Cat said as she slid her purse onto her shoulder.

"Right," Kara agreed with a bob of her head before started to walk toward the house.

Cat walked with her and the hand stayed put on Kara's back for the first few steps away from the car, but it slipped away before they reached the porch. Kara exhaled once the hand was gone, a breath she hadn't realized she'd held, but still felt a tingling sensation where Cat's hand had rested. It felt like a phantom touch, something a woman with steel-like skin shouldn't experience, and she didn't understand why the skin beneath her cardigan felt warmer where Cat had touched her than anywhere else on her back.

She tried not to think about it—or focus too much on it at the very least—as the old, wooden steps creaked underfoot on her way to the door.

"Please try to be nice to the Kents," Kara said, but there was an upward lilt to her voice at the end of her statement that makes it sound like a question. And it kind of was because Cat didn't like someone making suggestions to her unless she asked for their opinion, which she rarely did and usually those rare times were about a work thing. With Cat, anything personal was off limits.

"As long as Lois is still a Lane, I can be nice to the Kents," Cat replied.

That was good enough for Kara. It had to be, because she was sure there wasn't another option with Cat. Lois Lane was the only reason Cat was even there with her. Lois Lane was the only thing Cat cared about that weekend because Lois Lane was getting married and Cat wanted to use that to her advantage in the sick game of destruction that existed between the two of them.

Kara rang the doorbell and then adjusted her glasses on her nose. She stood back so that she was shoulder to shoulder with Cat and looked down at the welcome mat before she clasped a hand around her wrist in front of herself. A few seconds later, a light haired woman dressed in a loose flannel shirt with a white tank top beneath it paired with worn out jeans answered the door. Behind the screen door that remained shut, the other woman's blue eyes were wide in surprise and her lips parted as well before they curled into a sweet smile.

"Hi," Kara greeted the woman with a big smile of her own.

"Hi, you must be Kara," the woman said, her voice warm and instantly comforting. "Clark's told me so much about you. I'm his mother, Martha."

"Yeah, I'm Kara. And this is...Cat," Kara awkwardly introduced them, unsure of how exactly Cat wanted to be introduced. "She knows Lois, actually."

"I'm also Kara's plus one," Cat added with a well-timed touch to Kara’s shoulder.

Kara looked at Cat's hand, which was gone almost as soon as Cat placed it on her, and wondered if it was all a show to Cat in their current company. She knew it for a fact when she saw the fake smile appear on Cat's face a moment later. The smile didn't reach her eyes.

"Oh." Martha's smile faded and shock and confusion filled her eyes before she licked her lips and smoothed out red and white flannel with one of her hands. "Clark mentioned you'd be bringing someone. I guess I just assumed- Well, come in. It's hot outside. I made some lemonade a little while ago. It's fresh and, even better, it's cold."

Martha pushed open the screen door the tiniest bit and Kara furrowed her brow as she pulled it the rest of the way open. Clark hadn't told her much about his adoptive parents, but Kara distinctly remembered the fact that Martha was kind and always encouraging. And yet, she seemed the opposite of encouraging once she learned that Kara had brought Cat as her guest.

Of course, Martha didn't know that Cat had actually invited herself and for some reason Kara had been unable to say no to her, but Kara got the impression that Martha didn't approve. Either she didn't approve of the obvious age difference, that Cat is also a woman or of something she might have heard about Cat from Lois at some point and just didn't like what she knew about the Queen of All Media. Kara didn't know which of those, if any, were Martha's problem, but Kara suddenly didn't feel very welcome there despite what the mat at her feet said.

Kara tried to push all that to the back of her mind as she motioned for Cat to go inside first, which earned her an eye roll that screamed chivalry was the same as flattery. Bullshit. And Cat hated bullshit.

"So, what's the verdict on that lemonade," Martha asked over her shoulder before she stopped in front of the refrigerator. "Would either of you like a glass?"

"I'm fine, thank you," Cat respectfully declined from where she stood behind the bar-style counter that separated the kitchen from the small dining area in the corner.

"I'll have some," Kara struggled to reply. Her voice was quiet and sounded almost as rough as sandpaper. She cleared her throat when Martha stuck her hand inside the refrigerator and retrieved the pitcher of homemade lemonade. "Is Clark here?"

"No, not yet. He, uh..." Martha paused as she set the pitcher on the island counter and glanced at Cat. "He had something to take care of; a last minute thing."

Kara's eyebrows jumped toward her hairline. She looked from Martha to Cat and back again before it clicked. Cat was a liability. Alex had warned her when she'd told her sister that Cat was coming. Maybe it wasn't the only reason Martha Kent appeared uncomfortable about Cat being there, but Cat not knowing Kara and Clark were aliens—and could use that information against them in the press if the other woman ever found out—was probably a top three concern.

"He should be back shortly," Martha added, "but maybe you two should get settled in before he does."

Martha gave Kara a worried but pointed look and Kara took the hint that she needed to keep Cat distracted in case Clark ran into the house at superspeed. She was about to ask Cat to go with her to get their things from the car when Cat informed her and Martha that she already had lodging plans. Kara should have known.

"I have reservations at a hotel in Metropolis. Kara and I will be staying there for the weekend."

At least Clark wouldn't have to be mindful of his powers while they were in town.

"That won't be necessary," Martha said with a dismissive flick of her wrist. "You can take Clark's room."

Kara stared at Martha with eyes wide enough to rival an owl's gaze. When Martha noticed, she quickly backtracked in an uncomfortable direction.

"Unless you don't want to share a room. I just thought if you were here together that—” Martha’s eyes widened for a moment and she finished with, “The couch pulls out."

Kara closed her eyes and fought the urge to sigh and pout. It wasn't hard when she heard Cat's response.

"Sharing a room isn't a problem. I just didn't expect for us to stay here."

She was a woman of steel and yet she felt like melted plastic.

"I wouldn't want to impose," Cat further explained.

Martha smiled and insisted, "You wouldn't be. Kara is family and I had every intention of letting her, and her date, stay here."

"That's very nice of you," Cat said. "But what about your son? And Lois?"

"Clark will be fine on the couch. Or he can make himself comfortable on the futon in the barn. That place is sort of like his treehouse. And Lois is staying at their apartment in Metropolis. Her sister's going to be staying with her."

"Baby Lane," Cat almost reverently said with a pleased smile. She masked it with a plain but polite expression before she amended, "I wasn't aware she'd be here. From what I understand, she and Lois aren't always on the best of terms."

"They aren't," Martha told her. "But weddings and funerals tend to bring families together."

"Depends on the families," Cat muttered, but it wasn't quiet enough in a house in the middle of a field with just the three of them inside it, no extra noise from outside traffic or conversations in the other rooms to disturb or overshadow them.

Thankfully, Martha ignored the comment and handed Kara the lemonade before she said, "Clark's hoping to spend some time with you, Kara. I hope you'll stay here instead of some impersonal hotel that might even be too fancy to provide a continental breakfast. There's no question about whether or not you'll have breakfast here and your entire stay is free, not just the meals."

Kara wanted to say yes, but she doubted things would be easy for Clark, or even herself, if they stayed at the Kent farm. It was a great offer and Kara didn't know anything about the arrangements made at the hotel, since Cat apparently didn't have a problem sharing a room with her, but it was a disastrous weekend waiting to happen.

Which was, of course, why Cat grinned and said, "I'll cancel the reservations immediately."

* * *

Kara dumped her bags on the floor of Clark's old bedroom. Cat was still downstairs with her own luggage because, as strong a woman as she was, Cat's suitcase was large and full. Kara hadn't been there when Cat had packed it, but the other woman probably had a lot of shoes in there that Cat would kick off the first chance she had and toss them aside somewhere.

She looked around the room for a moment and learned almost all the things about Clark's life that had happened while Kara had been stuck, frozen in time, in her pod. A maroon, felt pennant with "Smallville" printed in yellow letters on it—the high school's colors—was posted on one of the walls. Pictures of Clark with a football, with Jonathan, with some of his friends and with both his adoptive parents on what appeared to be his first day of middle school sat on top of the mocha colored dresser. His bed, which was just big enough to fit two people—a little snugly, was covered with a thick, dark blue comforter. The other sheets and the pillow cases were white with thin, blue stripes; a plaid design that was sure to set Cat off about how far into the countryside they'd lost themselves.

"Kara, honey, can you help me with my suitcase," she heard Cat ask from the bottom of the stairs.

She was used to Cat finally calling her by her first name—Cat only used _Kiera_ or _Karla_ when the other woman was displeased with something she said or did—but Cat had never called her by a pet name prior to that moment. Shock kept Kara rooted to her spot for several more seconds and she probably could have stood there until dinner if it wasn't for Cat's persistence to get what she wanted.

“ _Kara_.”

“Coming!”

She stopped at the top of the stairs and looked down at Cat. The other woman glared at her with an arched eyebrow and a hand on her hip. The fingers of Cat’s free hand were pressed into the top of the suitcase, her hand not quite on it, and she only seemed to be in a rush to get Kara to do her bidding.

Martha lingered a short distance behind Cat and looked from the older blonde to Kara as she crossed her arms over her chest. The strawberry blonde, the hair color faded with age and streaked with gray, looked both amused by the scene in front of her and curious. What she was curious about wasn’t at all obvious, but Kara had other things to focus on. Like taking Cat’s suitcase to her cousin’s bedroom, a bedroom she and Cat would share for the remainder of their time in Smallville.

Kara leaned over and grabbed the suitcase when she stood on the second stair from the bottom. She lifted the suitcase with ease and didn’t think to hide that ease from Cat, who either didn’t seem to notice or wasn’t interested. Kara had her money on the latter because Cat’s eyes were on the suitcase as soon as Kara wrapped her hand around the handle.

“Um, call me when Clark gets in,” Kara asked Martha before she hefted the suitcase up a few more steps, her body turned halfway between the two other woman and the second floor.

“Sure,” Martha nodded and smiled as she answered. “Dinner should be ready in about an hour, in case either of you are hungry. If you are, I hope you can hold out. I’m making chicken casserole.”

“Great,” Kara said and flashed another wide smile.

Martha turned away from the stairs and disappeared into another room while Kara lifted the suitcase the rest of the way up the stairs. It wasn’t until they were alone in Clark’s room, the door closed behind them, that Kara finally asked, “Did you call me honey?”

Cat rolled her eyes and huffed as she plopped onto the bed, which looked firm by the way Cat bounced a little upon landing. “It’s easier that way.”

“Easier? _What’s_ easier?”

“If everyone knows we’re a couple,” Cat casually responded.

“But…we’re not a couple.”

“Of course we’re not.”

“So, why do you want people, _my family_ , to think that we are?”

“Why else,” Cat asked with a slight shrug and a ‘ _duh’_ expression. “To get to Lois.”

“I’m sorry, but what does dating me, or pretending to date me, have to do with Lois?”

“It proves I can have what she does, among other things.”

“You have a multimillion dollar company. You’re the Queen of All Media. You’re National City’s most powerful person. She’s just a reporter. She should be jealous of you, not the other way around.”

“I am not _jealous_ , Kiera.”

“Really? Because rubbing Lois’ nose in a fake relationship with me screams jealousy.”

“That’s not what I’m doing.”

“Then what are you doing?”

“How fun do you think it’ll be to show up at Lois’ wedding as her fiancée’s cousin’s date?”

The only one to benefit from the fake dating was Cat, so… “Not fun at all.”

Cat grinned in response and, with a grin like that, a disastrous weekend was imminent.


End file.
